


Golden

by galvanator



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'who allowed this plot in my smut?', But then plot, F/M, I know what you're thinking, Like a ton of smut, Loki is also one smooth mfer, Smut, Very much AU, but hold on cuz mama got chu, loki is bae, professor!loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvanator/pseuds/galvanator
Summary: “I’m Aurelia,” I said. He took my hand, but instead of shaking it, he gently pressed his lips to my knuckles. I small gasp escaped my lips when he did.“That’s quite an unusual name, but it suits you. You are indeed golden,” He said. I bit my lip from smiling too hard. No one ever knew what my name meant, so him knowing made me much happier than it should have.





	1. Chapter 1: Unusual Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! So, in between writing ‘Warmth’, I kinda drabbled a bit with this Loki idea I’ve had for a while. Well, I fell down the rabbit hole and have written nearly 37 pages with this fanfic... And being the kind, benevolent author that I am, I’d like to share the first chapter with you guys! Please let me know what you guys think and if you’d like to read more!

I scanned the bar, looking at the various assortments of people. This side of London was clearly more catered towards the well-to-do, so it really wasn’t a surprise that Kate would choose this place. Kate, after being bought drinks by no less than four guys once she walked in here, had chosen her prey for the evening. She was so consumed with his heroic, and most likely fake, tales of traveling around the world, that she missed the glares I was sending her way for abandoning me. I shifted in my seat, and stirred my drink a little more. My short, clingy black dress was appropriate for this venue, but I still felt like I didn’t belong. These people were so… fake. Everyone seemed to be playing someone they weren’t and it was getting on my nerves. The more I saw, the more it made me want to run out of here. But before I could muster up the courage to request an Uber and bolt out, my gaze landed on a man directly across the bar from me. His all-black outfit made a very stark contrast to the paleness of his skin, and his inky black hair was slicked back behind his ears. He was facing the wall to my right, so I could see the sharp cheekbones and jaw line that this mysterious stranger was gifted with. He was attractive. I took a sip of my drink, and began looking him up and down, or at least what I could see through the cluster of people. My eyes went back and landed on his facial profile, but instead, his eyes met mine. He smirked a bit, and nodded his head gently towards me. In my embarrassment, I quickly turned away and felt my cheeks redden. No, I thought to myself, I came here to relax (despite that not happening) and not to go home with some stranger; don’t look back. But my resolve was weak, and the desire to glance at those cheekbones once more was too great, so I glanced at him once more to see him striding towards me. I panicked a little, internally, sitting up straighter and praying my lipstick hadn’t been messed up by my drink. He came to a stop a few feet from me, and I had to crane my neck up to look at his face.

  
“Good evening,” he said, with a smooth English accent.

  
“Hi,” I breathed, taking all of him in.

  
“May I?” he gestured to the seat in front of my, and I nodded quickly. He sat down with such grace that the ice cubes in his drink didn’t even hit the glass. I snapped out of my awe and stuck out my hand.

  
“I’m Aurelia,” I said. He took my hand, but instead of shaking it, he gently pressed his lips to my knuckles. I small gasp escaped my lips when he did.

  
“That’s quite an unusual name, but it suits you. You are indeed golden,” He said. I bit my lip from smiling too hard. No one ever knew what my name meant, so him knowing made me much happier than it should have.  
“You might be the first person I’ve met that knows what it means. Most people find it pretentious,” I said.

  
“I have experience with a rather unusual name myself. I’m Loki,” he said, and I couldn’t suppress my surprised expression.  
“It’s not often I meet a person with a more unique name than myself. Where does it come from?” I ask.

  
“Its from Norse mythology; the god of mischief and lies,” he explained. I realized that we’d inadvertently gotten closer to each other, and our knees were nearly touching.

  
“I would say it suits you, but I’m not sure if that would be a compliment,” I said, giggling slightly. Loki smiled back at me with a hint of lust in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of by Kate’s shrill voice.

  
“Aurelia, Damien and I were about to head out. Are you okay to find your way home?” She asked, not even aware of the presence beside me.

  
“I’ll make sure Aurelia gets home without incident,” He answered before I had a chance to respond. I quickly snapped my head to look at him, my mouth still slightly agape. Kate’s eyes widened when she noticed Loki, and a teasing smile overtook her lips.

  
“Alright. Have fun!” She said, in a sing-song voice before flouncing away.

  
“That’s rather forward of you,” I said, not entirely accusingly. This flirtation we had going on was exciting, but I didn’t really like being spoken for.

  
“I just figured I’d offer you my services, as any native Londoner should be willing to do,” He said, mischief dancing in his eyes. I had to bite my lip once more to keep from smiling again.

  
“And what services would those be, exactly?” I questioned, any trace of distaste gone.

  
“I feel that I could show you better than I could tell you,” he said, reaching his hand out to intertwine his fingers with mine. This time, I couldn’t contain my grin.

  
“Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

  
The ride back to his place was short, and his speed didn’t allow me to really get my bearings. All I could tell that this was a very, very nice part of town. He came to a stop in front of an expensive looking townhouse and quickly made his way around the car to open the door for me. I stepped out, graciously taking his hand and he quickly lead me inside the house. It was full of dark, rich tones, similar to him. His hand rested on the small of my back, guiding me further inside the house.  
“Drink?” He asked, leading me to a wet bar.  
“Please,” I said, sitting down on one of the stools. He began combining various liquids, his long, dexterous fingers working methodically.  
“How long have you been in London?” He asked while still concentrating on working.  
“Only a few days. My friend Kate, the blonde from the bar, she convinced me to spend a few months here,”I said. I left out the fact that I was still in college, afraid my age would be enough to send Loki packing. “How long have you lived here?” I asked.

  
“15 years or so,” He said, handing me a drink. We cheered, and took a sip, maintaining eye contact the entire time. I wasn’t bashful in the slightest, but all this intense gazing was making me feel a bit timid. The gravity of it all hit me quickly, and I realized what I’d gotten myself into. “You’re blushing,” He commented, with some humor. I sat back and nervously laughed.

  
“It’s just that I… I don’t normally do this,” I confessed. He narrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head at me, with the same humorous expression. “Go to an unfamiliar house, with unfamiliar people, in an unfamiliar city,” I explained further. He chuckled a little at me, and rounded the bar to stand in front of me.

  
“Would it ease your worries if I told you that I don’t often do this as well?” He questioned, grabbing both of my hands with his. His hands were so large and felt so strong, yet soft.

  
“A bit…” I confessed, staring down at our hands. He chuckled again and lifted his hand to tilt my chin up. I looked up at him with wide eyes and my breathing started to get shallower.

  
“I promise you this; by the end of the night, we’ll be very familiar with one another,” Loki’s face crept up to mine, and softly pressed his lips to my slightly parted one. It was soft and slow at first, like he was testing me out. It soon became rougher and our lips greedily clashed at the others. I tangled my fingers in his soft locks and his hands grabbed my hips to bring me closer. I parted my legs, allowing him to stand between me and letting my dress ride up to the tops of my thighs. His mouth began trailing down my jaw and his hips slightly ground into mine. I chocked back a moan as he nipped at my neck. I clutched him closer to me and felt him smile against my neck. His hands started tracing my thighs, spreading them wider apart while I wrapped my legs around his hips. Loki took that as all he needed to hoist me up without ceasing his attack with his lips. He carried us into a bedroom and set me down before hovering above me.

  
His bight blue eyes looked back into mine before recapturing my lips, and kissing me much rougher. It felt so good, his body weight on top of mine, but I needed more. I moved my his, grinding against him and feeling his erection. “Please…” I whispered against his lips. His hands lifted my dress up, pulling it off of me, then looked me up and down. I internally praised myself for opting to wear my more enticing bra and pantie set. He sat back for a moment to take off his jacket and I sat up on my knees. My hands cupped his face before bringing it to mine, and kissing his lips softly. I pulled away from him for a moment to see him staring at me with of look of… admiration? I began undoing the buttons on his shirt, pressing light kisses to his well-defined chest as I did. When I finished the last of it, I helped push it off Loki’s chest, and stared at him.

  
“You’re beautiful,” I whispered, involuntary. He might deny it, but I could see a pink flush in his cheeks at my words.

  
“As are you, my darling, but I fear you’re severally over dressed,” Loki said with a mischievous smirk. I grinned and sat back, taking off my bra and tossing it to the side. Now it was his turn to marvel at me and make me blush. He kissed me again, and began trailing down to my collarbone, most likely leaving a hickey. He went further, and enveloped my breast in his hands, kneading them in preparation for his lips. I didn’t try and disguise my desire anymore and moaned freely. Loki’s lips circled my nipple and began licking and very gently nipping at it. He did the same to the other while his hands moved to grope my ass. He moved further, and took off my underwear, leaving me completely bare before him. He nipped at my hip bones before lifting my leg up and placing kisses on my inner thighs. I gasped as his hot breath hit my center, and his tongue began tracing my folds.  
“Loki,” I moaned, which he clearly liked. He began moving more quickly, delving completely into me. His long fingers began assisting him. His fingers moved furiously in me and I threw my head back into the pillows, feeling my orgasm taking over me. I held onto his hair, tugging it more than I probably should have. It didn’t take him long at all to pull me over the edge. I nearly screamed his name as relief finally washed over me, but his tongue continued its relentless attack. When I finally slacked under him, my body tingling all over, he moved back to face me. He kissed my neck some more while I caught my breath.

After a few moments I took inactive and flipped us over so now I was straddling him.

  
“Now I think you’re over dressed,” I said, holding onto his shoulders. I began moving down and quickly undid his belt buckle. He lifted his hips, helping me to slide his pants and underwear down. His long, thick cock bobbed up, hitting his abdomen. I glanced back up at him, biting my lip to keep from grinning to widely. This man is gifted. He was gazing at me lustfully, smirking at me. I finished unclothing him, and gently traced my fingernails along his legs as I moved between him. I took his member in my hands, slowly spreading the bead of precum that had appeared on the head. He moaned and I grabbed him a little firmer. I moved so that I was lying between his legs, and darted my tongue out to trace along his shaft. I licked him up and down for a little, paying special attention to his nearly-purple head. I finally brought my entire mouth around him and took as much of him as my mouth would allow.

  
“Aurelia,” he moaned. I hummed in approval, and felt his cock twitch in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down for a while, until I felt his finger at my chin. I looked back up at him, letting his cock twitch against my mouth as strings of my saliva ran down my chin. He groaned, biting his lip. His hand splayed across my cheek, as he pulled me up, face-to-face.

  
“As fantastic as you mouth is, I can think of a much better place for me to fill,” Loki said breathlessly. He kissed my lips, and I could still taste some of myself on his lips. He flipped us over once more, so that he was hovering above me. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he aligned his cock to my entrance, rubbing his head along my dripping folds.  
“I need more… I need you,” I panted. Loki happily obliged and began pushing deeper inside of me. Now, I was no virgin, but the feeling of his cock in my was so unlike anything I’ve felt. He was large and warm, I felt like my insides were on fire. He pushed deeper into me until he was fully inside of me, and recaptured my lips with his. He moved inside of my, slowly thrusting. I moaned into his mouth as he began moving faster.

  
“Loki, god…” I moaned. he smiled and looked back at me, not slowing his pace at all.

  
“Say my name again,” he commanded. I happily did as he told me, his name spilling from lips like a prayer. His thrust became erratic and I could feel him hitting my g-spot.

  
“LOKI!” I screamed as he brought me over the edge once again and my body became out of my control. He rutted into me as I clawed at his shoulders and I felt him orgasm inside of me, his hot cum filling me. He continued thrusting deep inside of me until the last bit of his orgasm had been milked from him. He hovered over me, breathless, and looking down at my glassy stare. I reached my hand up and brushed some black, slightly curly, strands of hair from his sweat-covered face. He smiled down at me and slowly pulled out of me, letting his cum spill out of me and onto his sheets. Loki grabbed me by the hips to roll us over so that I was resting on his chest. I inhaled his scent, sweet and sex-filed, as he toyed with a ringlet of my hair.

  
“Pardon my vulgarness,” He said, once he caught his breath, “But your cunt is delectable.” I laughed a little, rubbing my face into his chest, and feeling him chuckle lightly too.

  
“That may just be the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” I said, smiling. He laughed a little harder at that. I felt so peaceful in his embrace. Part of my mind threatened to remind me that little tryst had an expiration date that was coming to be in a few hours. “You’re quite well built yourself,” I said. He didn’t respond, just continued playing with my hair. I scooted up more, so that I was facing him. We looked at each other for some time, memorizing our faces, and my fingers gently trailed up to his lips. Loki opened his mouth slightly and I started placing my finger a little deeper. His tongue came out to swirl around it, making a shiver run down my spine. I looked at him curiously and slowly withdrew my hand.

  
“You seem perplexed. Surely I’ve made you aware of what my tongue can accomplish,” He taunted.

  
“Its just that… most guys just kinda roll over and fall asleep once they’ve… had their fill,” I said. He chuckled darkly at me before pressing his lips gently to mine, drawing me into a deeper kiss.

  
“You genuinely think I’ve had my fill of you?” He asked, somewhat rhetorically. I looked at him, a bit perplexed.

  
“I think evidence of your ‘fill’ is dripping onto my thighs,” I said seductively.  
“Oh darling,” he whispered, “I’m not even close to filling you as much as I possibly can.”

 

* * *

 

  
Sunbeams streaming in from the window woke me up. The silky dark sheets grazed my skin, and I felt a damp spot beneath me. I rolled over, ignoring my strained muscles crying out. Instead of the comforting skin of Loki, I was met with emptiness. I wanted to be okay with it, after all this was supposed to be a one-time-thing. But the painful thrum in my heart made my eyes water. I brushed away the thought and turned to find my clothes. I gathered everything before heading to the bathroom. The image I found in the mirror shocked me a bit. My hair was a mess, my eyes blood-shot, and my skin marred by love bites. They trailed down my neck, around my breast, and to my hips and thighs. I should have felt horrified by this, but the only thing my mind could think of was how good it felt as he was making them.

  
I dressed quickly, tried to look as fresh as possible without taking a shower, and began to leave. I took one last look at the bedroom, letting my hand gently graze his pillow, and pick it up to inhale his scent. I sighed deeply before facing the inevitable and quickly made my way out of his house.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter Two: Eccentric, Old-Aged Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I've received such positive (and fast!) feedback on the first part of this story, so I've decided to continue sharing it! Thanks to everyone who's read, liked, and reblogged this story, and a HUGE thank you to those who have commented! I love when people share their thoughts, even if it's just 'hey, nice story' or something like that. That encouragement means so much to myself, and I'm sure many other authors feel that way!
> 
> We're about to get into the actual plot portion of this story, which also includes Prof!Loki, so hold onto your butts!

“You mean to tell me, that after a whole night of vicious, mind-boggling, out-of-your-mind fucking, you just left?” Kate asked, incredulously. I sighed, ceasing to type on my computer and faced her.

 

“Yes,” I stated, staring her down for another minute before returning my gaze to my computer screen. She huffed around for a few minutes, calling me all the names her devious mind could muster, before tiring herself out and flopping down next to me.

 

“Did you at least get his name?” She asked. I hesitated, unsure if telling her was the right call.

“It was weird… started with an ‘L’ or something,” I revealed. I didn’t think telling her his name would do anyone any good.

 

“Well, despite your disastrous ending, I’m proud that you’re finally getting out of your shell and actually enjoying yourself,” She said. I turned away from her, trying to not show my sadness.

“I enjoyed it, but it’s over now. I need to focus on school. It’s our last year. I’m not letting my Summa Cum Laude classification slip just because some stranger with magic fingers,” I laughed. Kate looked at me, worry covering her face.

 

“You regret it, don’t you?” She asked. I turned back to her, huffing a bit.

“I told you it was fun! I don’t regret having fun!” I defended.

 

“No… you like him! You wish you stayed!” She said. I rolled my eyes and shut my laptop; clearly I wasn’t getting any meaningful work done. “You wish you stayed,” She repeated, sitting back.

 

“The only think I’m regretting right now, is telling _you_ ,” I said. I wanted to tell her that I didn’t care, that the only thing I was mourning was my favorite lace panties that I couldn’t seem to find. But that wasn’t the truth. The truth was that I was that it was taking every ounce of my self-restraint not to go back to Loki’s place and shove him against the wall and beg him to take me again. After all, he was the one that wasn’t there when I woke up. Isn’t that the universal sign for ‘please get the hell out?’. But that night felt too… intense just to walk away from. Maybe I was being the stereotypical girl who felt ‘connected’ after one night, but it didn’t feel one-sided. I pushed that thought aside; If Loki wanted me, he would have stayed.

 

* * *

 

 

When I’d visited campus a two months ago for my tour, it was the dead of summer and ver little activity was happening. But the campus was nearly unrecognizable on the first day of the semester. Every organization, office, and entity had booths or flyers out, students were running from building to building; it was intense. Thankfully, my fathers desire to always be prepared was passed down to me, so I’d memorized the best routes from place to place a few days prior. Monday, Wednesday, Friday I had 3 classes, and only 2 on Tuesday and Thursday. My first class had gone well, advanced English Lit, which was within my major. The second class of the day was the only one I was a bit worried about. The meeting with the counselor when choosing my courses was very informative, but the advisor acted peculiar when talking on my Mythological Studies class.

 

_“Professor Laufeyson is one of the best in the department! He’s only been teaching here for a couple semesters, but he’s made quite the impression,” Mrs. Howards said with a quick wink. I narrowed my eyebrows at her, not sure how to take that._

 

_“Oh, that’s good, I guess. Does he have any available seats?” I asked. She typed on the computer for awhile before squeaking with excitement._

 

_“He does! Only one seat left in his Monday, Wednesday, Friday class, but it fits perfectly in your schedule. You should definitely take it. It’s very rare to have a seat open up any later than the first day of registration,” She said. I had no doubt in my mind that she’s already signed me up for the class, but just waiting for the formality of me saying yes._

 

_“That sounds fine. Hopefully professor Laufeyson is as good as you say,” I said with a quick laugh._

 

_“Oh darling,” She said seriously, “He most certainly is.”_

 

I’d brushed off her strange behavior as eccentric, old-aged nonsense, but the closer I got to the class, the more fearful I became. Typically, I was the first one to enter the classroom. Another one of my fathers traits that had been passed down; ‘If you’re not 10 minutes early, you’re late.’ That also meant that my anxiety had been factored in so I was nearly 15 minutes early to every event in the past 5 years. But instead of the empty rows and silent I was so accustom to, the class was nearly filled. And almost entirely of women.

 

For whatever reason, maybe my advisors fondness to Prof. Laufeyson, I’d assumed he’d be an older man who droned on about a subject. But due to the amount of cleavage every girl in the front 3 rows was sporting, I bet my assumption was incorrect. I founding of the sparse empty seats and got ready for class. I looked around observing everyone in the class, and noticed how little they interacted. There were a few talking to each other, but everyone seemed to be silently judging the others. I wasn’t really anyone to talk, because I was doing just that, but it was strange.

 

I brushed off the feeling of unease and decided to glance through the textbook a little. I was flipping indiscriminately when a name popped up that stopped me in my tracks. Loki, God of Mischief. I smile slightly at the memory of Loki telling me the origin of his name. But I was a bit fearful that the particular section in class would be a bit painful for me to endure.

 

But the fear of pain in my heart was nothing compared to the blood-curdling feeling that coursed through my veins when Professor Laufeyson walked in. His tall frame nearly had to duck to get in the door, his crisp white, button-down shirt fit him to perfection, and his obsidian black hair slicked neatly behind his ears. He went to the podium to to set down his case of files and such, and exactly at 12:35, he began his lecture to the 50 or so students in the room.

  
“Good Afternoon, I’m Professor Loki Laufeyson. This is Mythological Studies 305, so if you’re in the wrong class I suggest you very quickly make your way to the correct area. I’ve said that at the beginning of every semester, but no one’s every left this class, so that must be a good sign,” He joked, looking over the class with a sly smirk. I was very actively making myself as small as possible, letting my hair fall in my face and hunching down so that he couldn’t see my terrified expression. The blood was pounding so heavily my ears, that I almost couldn’t hear the over-enthusiastic laugh of the girls in the class at his little joke. “Alright, if everyone is where they’re supposed to be, then lets get started…” he continued.

 

For the rest of the class, I just kept my head down, too afraid that he’d look up and see me. His voice, cool as ever, had captured the utmost attention from everybody in the room, but it was making me sweat. _Great_ , I thought to myself, _one of the only things I told myself not to do while in college, I did! I’ve never, ever slept with a teacher and the first thing I do in London is sleep with my teacher. Fan-fucking-tastic_.

 

Despite my inner turmoil, I couldn’t help but think of that night. How good he felt against me, like our bodies were cut from the same cloth. His large, sturdy hands holding me close to him, and his beautiful mouth whispering dirty things to me and how good it sounded when he said my name. I had to steady my breathing before I was even able to look to the front of the class. I checked my watch, and saw that there were only 3 minutes left in class.

 

“So that’s it for today, if everyone could turn in their singed syllabi up here, then you’re free to go,” Professor Laufeyson said. Within seconds, many of the girls had made their way to hand in their syllabi to him, and express their appreciation of his teaching style. I slowly packed my things up, wanting the crowd to have dissipated by the time I got up there. The line of girls moved slowly, so I had plenty of time to prepare myself for the inevitable. One by one, I made my way up to his desk until the last of the girls had left the room. His eyes scanned over me, not in complete shock, so I figured he’d already seen me during class.

 

“Professor Laufeyson,” I said, with a smaller voice than I intended. His lips pressed into a hard line as he took the singed syllabi from my extended hand.

 

“Miss Alavan,” He said, reading my name on the paper. “You didn’t tell me you’re a student,” He continued, looking over the documents.

 

“It’s not exactly as if you offered up… _pertinent_ information either,” I seethed. His eyes snapped back up to mine, mimicking the anger I felt.

 

“You realize this is a much worse predicament for me than it is for you,” He said, his head snapping up to glare at me. I bit my lip to keep from shouting at him.

 

“This is a problem for both of us! Not as if it would really make a difference, you still weren’t there when I woke up, student or otherwise,” I said, being as quiet as I could while still conveying my rage. He narrowed his eyes at me and dropped my paper into his stack.

 

“ _You_ left _my_ house, professor or otherwise,” He said, obviously controlling himself too.

 

“I left your _empty_ house,” I wanted to sound strong and mad, but I couldn’t hide the hint of sadness in my voice. His eyes softened a bit as he turned towards me and stepped closer. I stepped back, wanting to remain at a distance. I huffed, trying to soften my voice as well. “Look, lets just forget we ever met. I’ll request to have my class changed to another section, and… you’ll never have to see me again,” I said, looking down.

 

“That would be for the best,” Loki said, crossing his arm and looking down. He opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted.

 

“LAUFEYSON!” A large, burley man shouted at the entryway. Instinctively, both Loki and myself put a few steps between us.

 

“Thank you, professor. I’ll get right on that,” I said, sparing him one last glance as I walked out. I passed the man on my way out, and felt his beady eyes stare at my ass while I walked away. Figures, he would keep company with guys like this. I walked out, holding back the tears in my eyes, and headed straight to my advisor.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki grimaced as Jinks entered the room. He looked back over to Aurelia who seemed to get even more uncomfortable than she already was.

 

“Thank you, professor. I’ll get right on that,” she said, looking over to Loki one last time. Loki bit his lip and began shuffling papers into his files before glancing up at Alister Jinks, the other mythological professor in the department. He gripped a pencil a little tighter, when he saw Jinks checking out Aurelia. _His_ Aurelia.

 

“What can I help you with, Jinks?” He asked, not really paying him any mind.

 

“Mhmm, I’d like to fuck that one ten ways to Monday,” Jinks said, ignoring Loki. The pencil in Loki’s hand broke in half. “How is it that you always get the hot ones?” He continued, sitting on a desk. Loki rolled his eyes.

 

“Did you have something of importance, or did you just want to violate my students?” He asked, tiring of this interaction.

 

“I do, actually. I was wondering if you’d be willing to switch sections with me. This time would just better suited for my schedule. It’d get my damn wife off my back about getting home so late,” Jinks grumbled.

 

“The students singed up for my class. It would violate the students trust within the university,” Loki said, leaning back. Jinks shrugged, clearly unimpressed with that reasoning.

 

“Oh come on, the students don’t really care about ‘trust’. They want an ‘A’ and their degree. You’d be doing me a huge solid,” He patted Loki on the shoulder. Loki hesitated just to outright say no, despite how much he wanted to. Jinks’ father was the head of the Classics department for many years, giving his son a lot of clout around the place. But an even worse thought crossed his mind when thinking of switching classes. If Aurelia actually did switch, she’d be in one of his classes, and Loki couldn’t allow that.

 

“Sorry, mate. This class is perfectly in my schedule as well. Look, lets make a deal. Next semester, I’ll let you have whatever time you so desire, no questions asked,” Loki offered. Jinks mulled that around his head for a while before extending his arm out for a handshake.

 

“Sounds fair,” He said, and Loki shook his slimy hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Wednesdays class went slightly better than Mondays, since I was actually able to pay attention to what Professor Laufeyson was saying. Despite our erroneous start, I actually greatly admire him as a teacher. It made the paper sitting in my folder that much harder to sign. My advisors shocked face when I told her that I wanted to drop Professor Laufeyson’s class was almost worth the trouble I’d have to go through.

 

_“You want to drop his class? I don’t think I’ve ever had a student desire to drop his course. Usually girls are begging me for weeks to find a seat in the class,” Mrs. Howards said, sitting down. I huffed a little, still a bit agitated from mine and Loki’s interaction earlier._

 

_“Well, there’s a first time for everything. So, do I need to just change the course online or do I need to be requesting a change with you?” I asked, taking out my laptop and wanting to get it done right there._

 

_“Mrs. Alavan, since the semesters already started, you’ll need to have both Professor Laufeyson and whomever you decide to take instead, fill out this form and bring it back to me. I would highly suggest speaking to Mr. Laufeyson before submitting this. He really is an excellent teacher. What made you want to switch?” She asked. Oh lady, if you only knew._

 

_“Just not really my cup of tea…” I said. She didn’t seem satisfied by that answer, but extended the aforementioned form to me. I took it from her hands, thanked her, and got the hell out of there._

 

Despite my desire to not deal with my humiliation anymore, I still felt kind of guilty. He was a good professor, and it was only the second day. Also, the man who interrupted us on Monday, Professor Jinks, was the only other option for this class. Every time I thought of that man, I could still feel his beady eyes following me out the door. I surpassed a shiver, and tried to return my attention to the front of the class.

 

“… so it is important to remember that the subject of mythology is is formed out of a genuine belief system. When writing your first paper, due two weeks from today, make sure you treat these characters with dignity. The stories and and elements may seem silly, but they were actually an important part of various advanced societies,” Professor Laufeyson said. All of the girls were gazing at him as if he’d just confessed his love to them. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

 

“Everyone can pick up your assignment while exiting the class, and let me know if you have any questions,” He said, sitting a stack of papers on top of a small desk up front. Just like Monday, a flood of girls quickly made their way to the front of the class, most likely with questions that have nothing to do with the assignment. I waited behind and pulled out the form I needed him to fill out for me. I’d written this the class title of both this and the other course on them, now all I needed was to get the signatures from both men. I made my way up, hearing him say polite goodbyes to all the stragglers in the class, before looking up at me with a blank expression.

 

“If you could sign this… I’ll just be on my way,” I said, extending the paper towards him. He took it from my grasp and looked it over.

 

“You could’ve just come to my office for me to fill it out, you didn’t have to suffer through another one of my lectures,” Loki said, looking it over.

 

“I thought it would be best for us not to be alone together, all things considered,” I said, nearly whispering the last part. He looked it over, took a deep breath before stuffing the form into his case.

 

“No,” he said, not bothering to look up at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, confusion coloring my face.

 

“What?” I asked, not really sure of what’s going on.

 

“You shouldn’t switch out of my class. Despite… everything, I feel that you could benefit a lot from my class, I’m a very good teacher,” He said, finally looking up at me and smirking a bit. I was still just as confused as before.

 

“You’re the one who said it would be for the best for me to switch out. What the hell made you change your mind?” I asked. He surprised me by stepping closer, and speaking quietly so that the girls who were undoubtably waiting by the door wouldn’t hear him.

 

“Jinks isn’t the kind of person you should be around. He’s forceful and won’t take no for an answer. If you go to him, you’ll be subjecting yourself to his prowess, and he’s already… expressed interest,” Loki said. My confusion melted to anger.

 

“I really don’t see how that’s any of your concern. And if he’s so ‘forceful’, why don’t you protect everyone from him,” I said, speaking as low as him. He sighed deeply, his cool breath fanning my face.

 

“He hold a great deal of power over this department. If I revealed everything that I knew he’s done, I’d face major consequences. Given our… candidness, I figure I could warn you and at least save one person from his wrath,” Loki said. I pursed my lips, and stepped back from him. Every time I was this close to him, my thoughts got cloudy. I glanced back up at him while slouching against a desk.

 

“I appreciate your warning, but if I stay in your class, I don’t want any special treatment,” I said. Loki erupted into laugher and made his was back to the podium.

 

“Special treatment? Goodness, Miss Alavan, what do you take me for?” He collected his belonging, and spare assignment sheets, while handing one to me. “Trust me when I tell you this; I will not give you any grade you don’t work your pretty little ass off for. See you Friday!” He shouted, walking out of the class, leaving me slack-jawed in disbelief.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter Three: A-Minus Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! First of all; HUGE thank you to all of those who've commented and given me feedback on this story! Your support means so much and is a big part of what drives me to continue with this!  
> Secondly; plot, plot, and more plot! No smut in this part, so I'll be adjusting the tags, but do not fret little ones. You will be rewarded in the end...

Friday's class came and went without incident, and I didn't stick around like I had before. Professor Laufeyson was an amazing teacher, even I couldn't deny that. His passion and clear understanding for the subject captivated the class. It was so enthralling to listen to him speak, that nearly all the young women of the class almost forgot about how attractive he was.

 

Almost.

 

Everyday, I still got to class when it was nearly full, and when I left there were a line waiting to speak to Professor Laufeyson. I laughed internally; if only they knew. Judging by the reaction Loki had when he found out I was a student, this wasn't a practice he was particular familiar with. The doting and obvious competition for his affection was met with his neutral and fair relations with students.

 

He kept everyone else at arms length, and it made me feel a bit... proud. I'd been the one to garner his affections, despite no one else knowing. It felt like there was an invisible metal of honor hanging around me and it would be silly to compete for his attention after so easily having won it. 

 

The conversation Loki and I had on Wednesday was weighing heavily on my mind. His immediate dismissal of my request for 'no special treatment' had slightly infuriated me. He should be lucky that I didn't ask for an immediate 'A' in the class! I decided to temper my anger into something productive, so I completed the paper over the weekend, just to show how good of a student I was. I was pretty proud of myself; for having a fairly rudimentary understanding of mythology, I'd written a pretty good paper. I didn't want to hang around after class to hand it into him and be lumped into Professor Laufeyson's groupies, so I decided to go deliver it to his office after my last class of the day.

 

At the opposite end of the building from where our class was held, his office sat in a corner room and surrounded by a few other professional offices. A mousy, older secretary sat at a small desk, slowly typing on a computer and surrounded by what looked like a billion papers. It's a miracle that Loki stayed organized, because he clearly had no organizational support from the department.

 

“Excuse me,” I said quietly, breaking her laser-focus from here screen. Her eyes were surrounded by thick, round glasses that probably were older than me. “I finished an assignment for Professor Laufeyson’s class, could I drop it off in his mailbox?” I question, fishing the paper from my bag.

 

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “You’ve finished it already? That’s quite impressive. I can go get him right now, Mr. Laufeyson is in his office,” She said, pointing to his door.

 

“Oh, no, no, no, that’s alright. I can just leave it with you,” I said, extending the paper towards her. At that moment, his office door opened, revealing a deeply concentrating Loki.

 

“Mrs. Peters, if you don’t mind to check on the status of a few student transcripts…” He said, not looking up from the papers in his hands.

 

“I’d be more than happy to, professor. Seeing that you have a student who requires _your_ attention,” She said pointedly to him. Loki glanced up and saw me, nervously picking at my nails. I gave a soft, pressed smile to greet him.

 

“Aure- Mrs. Alavan. How can I help you?” He asked.

 

“I finished my paper, so I thought I’d drop it off,” I raised up the file in my hands. He looked at me confused.

 

“That paper isn’t due for a week and a half. I’m fairly certain I put the date on the file,” He said, crossing his arms. I tired to suppress rolling my eyes at him.

 

“I’m well aware of the due date, _professor_. I just prefer to complete my work quickly,” I said through clenched teeth. He cocked his eyebrow in amusement.

“Seems you have a star pupil in your class, Mr. Laufeyson,” the secretary, Mrs. Peters snipped.

 

“Well, if you’ll be so kind, Mrs. Peters, to check on these students, I can go over your paper, Mrs. Alavan,” He said, handing the files he was holding to Mrs. Peters and gesturing to me. As much as I had wanted to avoid him, seeing the expression on his smug face when he realized I had perfect work would be worth it.

 

“Fine,” I said, walking towards his office as he held the door for me. My intense resolve dimmed away once I stepped into his office. All of his walls were covered in book cases, and every shelf was filled to the brim. Old, dusty books that looked to outdate Cambridge itself were intermingled with shiner, newer books and heavily worn ones as well. His office was immaculately organized, not even a pencil out of place. I looked up, glancing at the tall ceilings, and feeling the warmth from sunshine spilling in from the large window on the other side of the office.

 

The quite sound of the door shutting pulled me from my wonderment, and I turned (more like jumped) around to see Loki. He shut the door, and walked behind his desk. His crisp white shirt and tight black pants were pressed to perfection, and hugged every curve on his body so well. I shook my head, as if to physically dispel the thoughts of his body and stuck out my paper to him. He tentatively looked up at me, still amused, and slowly took the papers from my hands.

 

“If you knew you had more time to do the assignment, why rush to get it done?” He questioned, still looking up at me. I shrugged, noncommittally.

 

“I like getting work done quickly. If I can do an assignment efficiently and effectively, why put it off?” I said before turning around to closer inspect the books. I ran my hands long the spines of a couple, noticing that the almost all had a different languages in them. He kept quiet and I could hear the pages turning. “Have you read all of these?” I ask.

 

“Most,” he said. “A lot of them are from my mothers private collection. She felt they’d be more useful to me, instead of collecting dust in her home,” he elaborated. I silently nodded my head; _his mother must be supremely intelligent_. I looked around, slightly overwhelmed by all the books surrounding me, until I heard a sound of approval.

 

“I’m impressed, you seem to have a good grasp of the material so far. A minus work,” He said, setting the papers down and slightly smiling up at me. My eyes widened a fraction, not content with his assessment.

 

“‘A minus’? Where did I go wrong? What would make you deduct points?” I ask, sitting down in one of the cushy chairs opposite of him.

 

“Your examples are good, but they’re too surface. I want you to break down the elements of the characters, not just say they’re all important,” he said, handing my paper back to me. I huffed a bit and began looking over my work for examples to point out. Before I could find a good one, his voice interrupted my thoughts.

 

“A minus is good work, Mrs. Alavan. You should be impressed; typically students struggle to get a B on the first paper,” his smug tone made my blood boil.

 

“I don’t do _good_ work, I do _perfect_ work. Look here, I break down the elements of Dionysus and explain individually that they’re important. Why isn’t that enough?” I ask, a bit exasperated.

“But they’re all surface elements, you don’t break it down to elaborate _why_ they’re important to her over all character. You gave good examples, but not really how they relate to the overall entity,” He explained, sitting back and crossing his arms. “And no one has perfect work; there is always room for improvement,” Loki said. I cast my gaze down to the paper, breathing a little before I responded. His cool demeanor was infuriating, but I didn’t want this to turn into a yelling match, especially since I understood his point.

 

“Okay, so if I rework some of the examples, I could potentially get more points?” I ask.

 

“Theoretically yes, assuming it didn’t invalidate any of the other information you written. But it’s really not necessary; your paper is already good enough,” He said, a bit softer and less smug. I tried not to let it get to me.

 

“If it’s just ‘good enough’ it isn’t my best; I can do better,” I said, staring directly at him. He looked a me for a few moments, like he was studying me.

 

“I don’t doubt that, Aurelia,” He said after a few moments. I didn’t know if it was the intensity of his gaze or his kind words, but I felt my cheeks heat up. I delicately put my paper back into my bags and stood up to leave. I turn to the door but hesitate before turning the handle.

 

“You were right, ya know,” I said, turning my head to face him once more. He looked at me confused. “You are a really good teacher. I’m glad I stayed,” I said, giving him a small smile. His unbelievably handsome face was twisted, looking almost sad at my words. He coughed a bit before looking down and smoothing the front of his shirt.

 

“Thats… very kind of you. I’m glad you stayed as well,” He said, not looking at me.

 

I nodded slightly in acknowledgement, and quickly made my way out of the door, shutting it behind me. Mrs. Peters glanced back at me.

 

“Go well?” she quipped.

 

“Yes,” I said, “very insightful.”

 

“Well he is a brilliant man! We’re very lucky to have him,” She smiled, returning her attention to the papers Loki had given her.

 

_“Yes… we are.”_

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter Four: It Looked Like Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I probs sound like a broken record when I say this, but thank you so much to all those who have liked and reblogged these post and given kudos! And a SUPER HUGE thank you to those who’ve commented! I’ve gotten some people who want to be tagged in this, so I’ve started a tag list! If you want to be tagged, just let me know and I’ll add you. Thanks again loves!

 

I had turned in my paper the following day and had been about to avoid going into his office. Mrs. Peters made some comment of how it was ‘good Mr. Laufeyson finally had a student to challenge him,’ but I’d mostly ignored her. After that, I really hadn’t had much to deal with him. I did the readings, took the quizzes, and kept my distance.

 

It did make my heart soar just a tiny bit, when I got my paper back with a large **99** written at the top, and a note that read ‘ _Always room for improvement, but it is nearing perfection_ ’. I wanted to forget about everything that had happened prior to us in class, but it was so difficult. More than once, a tall, dark, black-haired stranger invade my dreams and filled me with a lust my hand couldn’t provide for my body. I wanted to forget how his skin felt against me, about how perfectly our bodies collided, but my mind didn’t let me.

 

Professor Laufeyson’s class would have most certainly been my favorite if we hadn’t met previously. He was so articulate and well-informed; he made myself and every student get caught up in every word. It didn’t hurt that he looked the way he did. His wardrobe consisted solely of clothing that fit him to perfection. His tall frame was seemingly thin, but he was so strong and hard. I really couldn’t blame any of the other women who had a crush on him; after all, I’d probably have had one too.

 

I did my best to be as little noticeable in his class as possible; only arrived exactly on time, turned in all that I needed to turn in, and left promptly as class ended. Everything I finished early, I turned into Mrs. Peters, and narrowly avoided seeing Professor Laufeyson whenever I could. I had nearly memorized his schedule so that I wouldn’t run into him; unfortunately, that meant running into Professor Jinks quite frequently. His leering eyes always made my skin crawl. I could never quite shake the way Loki had warned me about him on my first day. He usually lost interest in my once I was past him, or another girl with better cleavage walked past. But there were instances in which I wasn’t so lucky.

* * *

 

_“You know, dear,” Mrs. Peters started, “Professor Laufeyson will be in shortly. Why don’t you just wait for him and you can give your paper in person. You miss him so frequently, I’m afraid he’s not giving you the proper respect a star pupil like yourself should be given.” A small, hysterical laugh escaped my lips at the irony of her words._

 

_“Trust me, Mrs. Peters, Professor Laufeyson is giving me the exact amount of respect I require.” I said. She narrowed her eyes at me, not fully understanding what I meant. Luckily (or unluckily), we were interrupted by the loud, obnoxious voice that could only belong to one man; Professor Jinks._

 

_“My goodness, you come to see Laufeyson so often I’d say you had a crush on him,” Jinks said while walking over to Mrs. Peters and I. I was stunned into silence, my cheeks immediately turning beat red. As it turns our, Mrs. Peters couldn’t stand him either._

 

_“Professor! You really are too much! Mrs. Alavan is here for academic purposes only. Something you should strive to do as well,” Her condescending tone made me feel a bit better. Jinks merely rolled his eyes, and leaned against the counter where I was standing, effectively blocking me in._

 

_“You know if you really wanted to stand out in Laufeyson’s class, I could tutor you. I offer private tutoring sessions to those… outstanding students,” Jink’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, as they trailed down to my chest._

 

_“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t need tutoring,” I said, tugging my books close and crossing my arms across my chest. Jinks scoffed._

 

_“My tutoring could be of a great service to you; you sure you want to turn that down?” He stepped closer to me and I continued to back up. His intimidating glare made it hard to figure out the right thing to say, so I struggled with words for a moment. But then my savior appeared._

 

_“If anything, Mrs. Alavan could give you some tutoring lessons,” Loki said, standing across the office. I let out a deep breath I wasn’t aware I was holding. Jinks turned to acknowledge Loki, then snapped it back towards me._

 

_“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Jinks said, finally stepping away. I took my opportunity to quickly walk out of the office, but not without giving Loki a quick nod in thanks. I saw the recognition in his eyes, as well as something else…_

 

_It looked like rage._

* * *

 

Since I couldn’t forget, I did the second best thing; avoid. I ended up getting an internship at a publishing company because my classes weren’t filling up enough of my time. I worked, and wrote, and refused to go out with Kate. I didn’t need her abandoning me again, and I didn’t feel like explaining what was so disastrous about last time. Three weeks since I’d gone to his office, had passed, and I was actively minding my own business. Kate, however, didn’t like how filled my schedule was and was growing tired of me refusing to spend time with her.

 

“Oh, for god’s sake, Aurelia, its one measly Friday night! You’re literally the smartest person I’ve ever met, going out for 5 hours isn’t going to lower your IQ!” She pleaded through the phone. I sighed deeply, and contemplated just hanging up.

 

“I’ve been though this; my work is the most important thing to me. Just because you enjoy going out every night doesn’t mean that I do. I like being able to get ahead in my school work, especially since I’ll be starting my internship soon!” I told her. She whined through the phone. “And I really don’t see how it matters if I go with you or not. Literally every time we’ve gone out together, even back in the states, you found a guy within 5 minutes of being in a bar. You’ll just ditch me anyways,” I said.

 

“That not true! Well… not entirely. Last time we went you, I very clearly remember you winding up with a handsome stranger who, quite literally, fucked you into oblivion,” She said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. I cringed, my mind flashing back to that night. “I know you’ve thrown yourself into your work to avoid thinking about him, but I have a much better idea than that,” She taunted.

 

“Continue…” I egged her on. At this point I’d accept nearly any opportunity to get my mind off Loki.

 

“Come out with me tonight and find a new guy! The best way to get over a man is to be reminded that there are so many others to choose from! If you’re able to find another handsome stranger to rock your world tonight, I guarantee that you’ll forget all about Mr. Tall, dark, and insatiable,” She taunted. Highly unlikely, but I understood her reasoning. I had been left… unfulfilled for a month now. It might be nice to fuck my way out of the hole Loki created.

“Fine,” I heard Kate squeal when I spoke, “BUT, we can’t go to the same place. I don’t want to run into him once more.”

 

“Oh, I’m way ahead of you. Theres a bar a few block away from there, that’s a little more catered to students. I’m sure you’ll be able to find _exactly_ what you need there,” She insisted.

I smiled to myself. _This is a good thing; in a few hours, Loki will be old news._

 

* * *

 

 

 

A slight knock on the door alerted Loki that there was a presence in his doorway. He looked up from his papers seeing Jinks in the doorway with an evil glint in his eyes. Loki checked his watch, seeing that it was just past 5:30.

 

“Plans tonight, Laufeyson?” He asked.

 

“Not currently. I’d imagine you’re here to change that,” Loki said, leaning back in his seat. Jinks came in, looking around at some of the loose papers on the usually pristine desk.

 

“A couple of us are going out to celebrate the first month ending. You’ll join us, won’t you?” Jinks framed his words as a question, but Loki knew he wasn’t working his way out of this one.

 

But, he had to at least give it a shot.

 

“The end of the first month means the beginning of exam season. I need to prepare a bit. I’m not sure its the right time to be going out,” He countered.

 

“Oh, come on!” Jinks said, not persuaded by Loki’s words. “You’re the most prepared lad in all of Great Britain, surely you can afford one night of fun? All of the fun ones are going, even Candice from history, and she’s always had eyes for you…” Jinks leered. _Gross_ , Loki thought, _Candice had eyes for anything with a pulse_. Loki huffed for a moment, trying to think of a good excuse before something dawned on him.

 

“Where would we be going?” He asked Jinks. He seemed to light up at the question, sensing he was getting closer to his goal.

 

“Sullivans, uptown. You’ve been there?” Jinks ask’s Loki. The name was familiar, but what really mattered is that it wasn’t where he’d met Aurelia. The chance of him running into her again would have prompted a much harsher rejection.

 

“Fine, but I’ve got to go home to change,” He said, standing up to put on his coat. Jinks slapped his hands together.

 

“Fantastic! I send you the address and you can meet us there. This will be fun! Even us _esteemed_ _professors_ need a night for ourselves,” He leered in the door way, with a facial expression Loki could only describe as disturbing.

 

Loki quickly made for his house, not really needing to change clothes, he just wanted a minute to himself. Thinking of Aurelia always threw him off, and he needed a minute to shake the thoughts out of her. But his idea to go home to get her out of his mind probably wasn’t the best plan of action. He’d washed his sheets 4 times since she was there, but every night, without fail, he’d swear he smelled her scent.

 

It was engrained in his head; her smell, her eyes, how she’d exhaled when he’d touch her, like she was burning without his touch. It was too much to forget; not that Loki had done a good job of attempting that. He’d look at other women, and instantly compare her to Aurelia. He’d accidentally brush against a girl and sensed how different her warmth was from Aurelia. Everything reminded him of her, and it was eating at him. Her tiny, black-lace underwear were hidden in the pages of a hollowed out book he use to store sweets in as a child. They were a sweet in their own right, just a different context behind it.

 

Loki had built up a catalogue of things he regretted in his life, but the morning he left Aurelia was the one that stood out most. He hadn’t been able to sleep, but rather, watched her intently after their night together. Her dark hair fanned out across the pillow, her sweet lips parted slightly, how her hand was so tightly gripped with his; all of these thoughts were burned into his mind. It wasn’t until the early morning he was able even to look away from her. He didn’t have a huge stock in his kitchen, so he didn’t think there would be any harm in stepping out for a few minutes to go pick something up. It was only when he returned to his empty house, her scent already infused in his entryway, he realized what a mistake he’d made. That evening he’d even gone back to the same bar to see if he could find her, but after no sightings and three over-zealous women, he’d left.

 

Loki didn’t want to feel this way; he hadn’t even wanted to go home with somebody that night. But when he caught her gaze, something drew him in. It was like a rubber band pulled him to her until the collided, making an irreversible mark in his heart. That same rubber band that pulled them together, snapped from the tension and hit him right in the face the day he saw her in class. She was looking down, obviously panicking, but her unmistakable tendrils of hair had given her away. To every other student, he was just taking stock of who was in his class, but the slight clinching of his fist and deep swallow in his throat almost gave him away.

 

He knew when he saw Aurelia in class that whatever pull he was experiencing was would need to be squandered, but it wasn’t completely gone. Despite him not wanting to go out, Loki couldn’t help but think this was a good way to finally remove whatever hold Aurelia had on him.

 

* * *

 

 

My short, velvet skirt didn’t provide a ton of warmth for my legs as the cool wind hit my body. London is such a beautiful place, but its temperature left a lot for a native-Floridan to be desired. Kate walked briskly, her long legs forcing my short ones to nearly run. I looked around at the people standing near the bar and noticed, pleasantly, that this crowd was much more college-friendly. Despite her promising not to abandon me again (I made her recite the mantra ‘ _I will not abandon you_ ’ in the cab over here), we weren’t two steps inside until she saw someone familiar and ran to the other side of the bar. _Great_.

 

I found myself in an uneasy and familiar situation one again and vowed to myself that this was the last time I accompanied Kate to a bar. I noticed some girls that I vaguely recognized in a few of my classes by the bar, and decided that standing near them was better than standing on the wall by myself. Another girl who was in a situation similar to myself, was also seated at the bar, and looked at me curiously when I ordered a drink.

 

“You’re in Professor Laufeyson’s class too, aren’t you?” She asked, slurring a bit. I nodded my head, taking my drink from the bartender. She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

 

“Daisy McGee,” She said.

 

“Aurelia Alavan,” I told her.

 

“Where are you from?” She asked, clearly recognizing my accent.

 

“Near Miami, but I go to school at NYU. I’m just doing a semester over here,” I explained. She nodded. “What about you?” I asked.

 

“Near Dublin. Got a nice scholarship to come over here, so…” She shrugged her shoulders and I laughed a bit. “How are you doing in his class?” She asked.

 

“Not bad; he’s a little stingy on grades though. Gave me a 99 on the first paper because there’s ‘always room for improvement’.” I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

 

“You’re _actually_ able to pay attention? Good god, more power to you. Every time he opens his mouth all I want to do confess my love to him,” She said, resting her head on her hand and looking away from me. I laugh a little bit; partially out of her words, partially out of how ridiculous the situation was. “Even now, there are plenty of eligible bachelors here, but I can only focus on him…” She said, sighing. I looked at her confused.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked. She pointed into the direction she was looking, and lo-and-behold, Loki was there. His sharp facial features pressed into a stoic expression while he watched the man I’d come to know as Jinks. Jinks was clearly drunk and hanging on the arm of a fake-looking woman, but Loki seemed to be unimpressed. I, on the other hand, was fuming.

 

 _‘Would it ease your worries if I told you that I don’t often do this as well?’_ his voice rang so clear in my mind from that night. I believed him! Even after everything, I believed that this wasn’t a normal occurrence and that he wasn’t some mid-thirties perv who uses his prowess to influence young women.

 

I felt stupid, humiliated, and entirely heart-broken. There was something very comforting about the fact that I was the exception, and now… I felt tears clouding my eyes and my skin burn bright red. Daisy had said something to me, but I was too wrapped up in my furry to notice. It wasn’t until his bight blue eyes cast themselves in my direction, that I felt my body unfreeze. His expression faltered only slightly, but his eyes didn’t leave mine, and I didn’t have the heart to turn away. Finally, I was able to hear over the blood pounding in my ears to see what Daisy had to say.

 

“Those eyes could peer into my soul. Isn’t he charming?” She said.

 

“Yeah,” I hopped off the stool, grabbing my bag, “A real charming son-of-a-bitch.” Maybe if Loki hadn’t been captivating her, she would have noticed me stomping off, but thankfully she was too enamored with looking at him.

 

I tried to navigate my way through the still-growing crowd, but a large, pale hand grabbed my waist and began pulling me in a different direction. I turned back to yell at whoever it was, but when I saw his face, my voice fell silent. He gripped me a little tighter when I stopped fighting him, and very delicately pulled me through a door near the back. The cold air of the outside hit my over-heated skin like a ton of bricks. I turned to face the wall to collect my thoughts and make sure we were alone before tearing into him.

 

“Aurelia,” he started, but I cut him off.

 

“How dare you! How dare you tell me you don’t do this often! You’re even worse than that Jinks character; at least he has the decency to wear his creepiness on his sleeve. You hide behind that cool exterior and pretend to be one of the good guys, but all you really are is some sleaze!” I huffed. My fist were balled up at my sides and I was stomping around, trying not to look directly at Loki. His firm hands grasped my shoulders, forcing me to stop and take a breath. His eyes were wide and his mouth was set in a firm line. “What!” I yelled at him.

 

“Jinks made me come; I didn’t want to. And the only reason I allowed him to choose this place is because I couldn’t risk seeing you again at the other bar. I don’t come here, not to places with students. I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, you must know that,” His piercing blue eyes bore directly into mine.

 

“You… came here to avoid me? Ha…” I said, somewhat hysterically. “ _I_ came here to avoid _you_ ,” He finally let me go and I slacked against the brick wall.

 

“We really are a pair, aren’t we?” He breathed, mimicking my actions. I slid against the wall until I was seated on the ground, and he followed me as well.

  
“Why can’t we seem to stay away from each other?” I asked. I didn’t know if I was asking him, or just the universe in general.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t…” His voice was barely above a whisper, but it rang in my ears.

 

“No…” I got up and started pacing again, trying to hold back tears and not let him see the one’s that had already fallen. “You can’t say that to me! You hurt me so much; letting me wake up alone like that! I thought it would be easy to just have fun and not get attached, but you woke something in me that just won’t go away now! You left me, Loki, you’re the one-“

 

“I didn’t leave you!” He yelled. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. He stalked over to me and gently slid on large hand on my cheek. “I didn’t leave you, not like that. I wen’t to get breakfast and when I came back, you were gone. I figured you didn’t feel what I felt that night and just left. I wanted to come back and ravish you for the rest of the day and take you on a proper date that night, but you were gone! I didn’t want you to go, I never would have left if I thought you’d taken it as a sign to leave,” his usually strong voice was pleading and soft.

 

I didn’t mean to, but I couldn’t resist gently pressing my lips to his. He felt so cool and soft, making my beat red skin tingle at the contact. It was a gentle, momentary kiss, but it felt like hours. When I realized what I’d done, I tensed up and quickly broke away. His eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly parted, and he slowly opened up his eyes to me.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done-“ His lips were back on mine, but this time it was feverish. His mouth was hungrily devouring mine, while his hands went to grip me too him. I clawed back at him, pulling him as close to me as possible. He pushed us against a wall and hiked up my leg around his hip. His tongue dove into my mouth and tangled with mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and my hands played with his soft hair. After a while of an intense make out session, he pulled back and rested his forehead on mine, catching his breath.

 

“Give me one more night with you… please” He said quietly, letting his warm breath fan across my face.

 

“ _Yes_.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning for the next chapter... prepare for Da Smut™.


	5. Chapter Five: Different Than Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Sorry I haven't been replying to comments or questions in the last few days; I've been on vacation! Now that I'm back I can resume my regular posting habits so yay! Thanks again to everyone who's supported me and told me they're continuing to read this story. I must confess, I'm v ashamed to be posting this chapter because it is The Most deprived thing I've ever written. Plz forgive me or enjoy it with me, idek at this point. Thanks again and let me know what you think!!

I laid on his chest, my face nuzzle in the crook of his neck, feeling his heartbeat. One of his large hands was playing with my fingers while the other was gently gripping my neck, brushing loose strands of hair out of the way. Once we'd gotten back to his place, we ravaged each other. It was intense, feral, and altogether horrifying. Despite this, I'd never felt safer in my life. It was still dark out, but I could tell dawn was about to break by the lightening of the clouds outside of his window. It was such a serene moment that felt like it could go on forever, but I knew it wasn’t the case. Dawn would break, another day would be on us, and we’d have to figure out where to go from there. I shifted around a bit so that my mouth wasn’t resting on his skin, although I did press a few kisses as I turned away. 

 

“What do we do now?” I asked quietly. I felt him sigh beneath me; his fingers stopped playing with mine and his grip on my neck got tighter.

 

“I don’t know” Loki said. I propped my head up to look at him. His aqua blue eyes were piercing and made me feel very vulnerable.

 

“I can’t go back to pretending this didn’t happen. Please don’t make me,” I pleaded. He looked at me with such sympathy that I almost started crying. He rolled us over so that he was above me, holding my head in his hands.

 

“We won’t, my darling. I’m too selfish to let you go, and clearly staying apart isn’t working for us,” he said with a small laugh, making me grin a bit. His eyes were locked into mine as his fingers went to trace the contours of my face. His thumb went to trace my lips, but his expression remained stoic.

 

“Tell me something,” I whispered against his thumb. His head nodded forward, indicating for me to continue. “You said you don’t do this often. Does that mean you’ve done this before?” I asked, my voice getting smaller as I went on. A small smile crept on his lips as he removed his hand from my face.

 

“Would you be jealous if I said I had?” He asked, humor tracing his voice. I tried to keep my reaction as cool as him, but I instantly felt my face redden and my jaw clench.

 

“Of course not,” I lied, as if my face hadn’t already given me away. He laughed whole-heartedly this time, his deep voice reverberating against the bed frame.

 

“You’re adorable when you try to lie,” He said, leaning down to press lazy kisses against my cheek.

 

“I’m not lying! I just… Is she still in school here? In our class?” I asked, while he just continued to kiss me everywhere but my lips.

 

“What makes you think it was a ‘she’?” He murmured against my cheek. My breath caught in my throat out of shock. While the thought may have repulsed others, I felt an untenable heat spring out of me. He chuckled against me, letting his head fall into the crevice of my shoulder. He nipped at me a bit before pushing up to look at me.

 

“I’ll have to remember how much you like that thought. But no, I’ve never been with another student,” He said, a smile on his lips as he pushed my hair out of my face. I smiled triumphantly and he chuckled at me. He finally leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, almost instantly mixing his tongue in my mouth. I felt invigorated and proud to have been his only student, making me want more dominance over him. I pressed his shoulders back and rolled us over so that I was straddling him. I deepened the kiss, arching my whole body to mesh with his. I tangled my fingers in his hair as his hands violently gripped my thighs, no doubt leaving bruises. _Good, I want him to mark me up_.

 

“How rough can I be with you?” I growled against his ear, grinding myself on his hips. He nipped back at me, catching my earlobe between his teeth. I should have yelped in pain, but the thought of him putting his stamp on me was so deliriously intoxicating, all I could do was moan.

 

“As rough as possible, only as long as I can return the favor,” He whispered to me. I brought my lips back to his and left one deep, teeth-heavy kiss, before sucking my way to his neck. I leg my teeth graze down the column of his throat before latching onto a spot and began sucking. I could tell that he liked it; his arms completely encompassed me and pulled me even closer to his chest. I felt his cock throb between us, and it urged me to suck harder. By the time I was able to pull away, a deep purple bruise was already forming on the base of his throat. I looked back up at him, a feral look in his eyes, but he still seemed in control. For whatever reason, I suddenly became self conscious at my actions.

 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted… I don’t know,” I turned my head away, embarrassed. His hand gripped my chin and turned my head back to face him.

 

“Yes you do. What did you want?” He said, voice low.

 

“To mark you…” I breathed, his hand still holding my chin. I felt his chest expand as he inhaled deeply.

 

“Marking can be fun…” He asked, still calm and cool, despite the fact that I was physically melting into his touch.

 

“Please,” I begged, and he let out a cheshire cat grin. Instantly he flipped us over and began kissing roughly on my neck, but not using teeth.

 

“My version of marking is… different than yours,” He said against my skin. I was so into the roughness of his touch that I almost didn’t hear his words.

 

“How different?” I asked, trying to concentrate. His hands gripped my thighs and pulled them apart so that he could nestle between them.

 

“You’ll have to trust me,” Loki had a dark glint in his eyes that scared me as much as it aroused me. “It involves… uncharted territory,” his fingers traced along my folds, making me whimper. He put a finger in my mouth, forcing me to taste myself, but I happily obliged. I stared up as him as I licked his finger, watching to see a change in his expression. His jaw tightened a little and I smiled while he popped his finger out of my mouth. Then he ran his hand down my stomach, and began leaning over me. He lowered his mouth to mine, but not quite. His hand reached underneath me and squeezed my butt while his fingers started nearing my other opening, as finally pressing his mouth to mine. Instead of giving into the kiss, where his hands were trailing now had my full attention. He chuckled against my lips and moved back up to look at me.

 

“I mention I may have slept with a guy and you start drooling, yet the indication of anal makes you freeze? You’re a strange one, Aurelia,” He laughed a bit. I turned my head in embarrassment and nuzzled it into his palm.

 

“I didn’t say no, it’s just… I’ve never done that. What if I… can’t?” I question, feeling very naive all of a sudden.

 

“It’s not like you’ll be doing it alone. I’ll guide you through it all,”He said, turning serious again. We gazed at each other for a moment before I nodded gently.

 

“I trust you,” I breathed. He grinned for a moment before attacking me with his lips again. His whole body pressed to mine, and I could feel his throbbing length against my thighs. His hand trailed down to my folds, slowly pressing one finger into me. He pumped in and out, meticulously adding more fingers, until I was nearly sloshing in his hand. A wet finger went to gently press into my backside, making me gasp a bit. He shushed against my skin as she started to circle the area beforeplacing his whole finger in there. I had shut my eyes tightly and gripped his shoulders tightly. Loki began alternating between probing one finger in my rear, and stimulating my pussy with the others. After a while, the pressure began to lessen and he started putting in more fingers.

 

His kisses were rough to distract from the intrusion, and I began not to even notice. It wasn’t until I felt him nearly lift me up, and instructing me to get on my hands and knees. I followed his orders, tentatively. His lips began kissing along my back as he rested his chest against me. One hand gripped my hips, while the other tugged at my breast. I was moaning and panting, missing the feeling of his fingers in me. His hand traveled down to remain stimulating my clit again and the other went to grip his length and rub it against my core. I was so wet that it was nearly dripping out of me, slicking his cock. I could feel how hard he was, and it made me happy that I was allowing him to do this to me.

 

“Stay very still,” He commanded in my ear. I breathed out my response, but it got caught in my throat when I felt his head at my rear. His free hand was used to steady me as he began gently pushing further and further in me. It felt like hours until he was fully inside of me, his thick length filling me up so exquisitely.

 

“Oh god Loki… you feel so good,” I moan, reaching one hand back to lace his fingers with mine. He rested his chest on my back, and I could feel how heavily he was breathing.

“Baby… you’re so tight,” I felt him breathe against my skin. He began rocking us, not thrusting or pulling out, but just moving us in sync. “I’m not going to last long…” He said, biting my shoulder. I yelped a bit, entirely out of pleasure. His fingers went down to finger me again, putting so much pressure in my that I thought I was going to burst into flames. He finally began thrusting in and out of me, making me moan uncontrollably. I bit my cheek to keep quiet, but his large hand came down and slapped my ass.

 

“Give me everything… every moan, every scream, every syllable of my name,” He breathed, thrusting heavily into me. Tears were forming in my eyes from the intense pleasure his hand and cock were giving me, and when his teeth clamped down on the back of my neck, I lost it.

 

He pulled me into my orgasm, making my entire body quiver and my voice nearly give out as I shouted his name. I felt him throb within me, his cock shoved so deep inside that I could feel his hip bones in pressed into my ass. His large hand gripped my waist, his body resting on mine, as he came inside of me. His warm seed felt like fire in my body and I couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. Something about being so primally claimed by him made me so tingly inside that I couldn’t help but smile.

 

I collapsed onto the bed, Loki still on top of me and inside of me. His cock was plugging his cum into me and the weight of him was suffocating. But no matter how intense and heavy he felt, I couldn’t bring myself to tell him to get up. His weight, his scent, all of it was clouding my head and I was only comfortable with him in me. When he finally did go to move, he lifted my hips up with him and slowly pulled out of me. The cum began rushing out of me, coating my backside with an uncomfortable wetness, but his hands began rubbing it into my ass cheeks. I whimpered pathetically, hating the loss of contact with his weight on me.

 

“Did I hurt you?” He pleaded when he heard me and felt the tears staining my cheeks. His face was pressed against my cheek and peppering kisses there to sooth me.

 

“It felt so good… you felt so good. I didn’t know I needed that. I didn’t realize how much I needed you,” I said, and felt Loki sigh with relief. He gathered me in his arms, holding me close to his chest and intertwining our legs. He petted my hair as he shushed me to sleep. It was comforting to feel him encompass me, and the tears I was shedding weren’t out of sadness, but intense, unbridled joy.

 

_“I need you too.”_

 

-

 

I didn’t sleep for a long time, maybe an hour at most, before I felt Loki’s lips. He had rolled us over so that his body was resting on mine as he worked kisses down my torso. My hands went up to his shoulders and traced my fingers up to tangle in his hair. His hands trailed down my arms and pulled them above my head. He laced his fingers with mine and began trailing kisses back towards my face. I felt him suck on my collarbone for a while, no doubt leaving a hickey.

“Loki” I moaned and he sucked harder. He finally began ghosting his lips up towards mine before pressing a sloppy kiss to them.

 

I rolled my head to the side and saw the sky had grown lighter, but it was still dark outside. A deep rumbling of thunder reverberated through the house, and Loki held me closer. “Which would you like; your skin or your mouth?” he questioned. My mind was having a hard time focusing with his lips on my skin. I felt his hand go up to massage my breast and tweak my nipples. He pinched just hard enough for me to squeak a little. His teeth nipped at my skin indicating he wanted an answer.

 

“I want to taste you,” I said into his ear. Loki gave a deep groan and I felt his cock twitch on my thigh. I licked the shell of his ear before he grabbed me close and flipped us over. I used my hands to push up on his chest so that I was straddling his hips. His hair was widely strewn across the pillow, and his sparklingly pale skin was already showing the signs of my hickeys I’d left him. I let my fingers trail and circle some of them and watched as he smirked at me.

“Admiring your work,” he said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never been so… feral,” I admitted, blushing lightly. His large hands rubbed up my thighs and over my ass cheeks. “You’ve awakened something in me,” I continued.

 

“It suits you,” He said. I couldn’t help the proud grin that came on my face. I leaned down, and kissed him deeply and messily. I crawled down his body, licking and kissing along the way. I circled his nipple with my tongue, hoping it would feel as good to him as it does to me. I was met with a breathy grunt. I continued down his chest and abdomen, until I got to the space patch of hair from his navel to the base of his cock. I gripped him lightly with my hand and began slowly stroking up and down. He was already hard and twitching and a bead of precum was leaking down his slit. I dipped my head down and used my tongue to slowly trace his head, feeling the muscles in his thick thighs clench. I kissed up and down his length until it was so hard, it was nearly standing straight up. I wrapped my mouth around him and began painfully slowly bobbing my head. Loki was trying his absolute hardest to stay still, I could tell by the death grip he had on the sheets. I quickly popped him out of my mouth, letting his cock strain on the side of my cheek.

 

“Pull my hair,” I said. His eyes, which had been pinched shut in an attempt to control himself, shot open and looked down to me.

 

“I’ll hurt you,” He said, breathless.

 

“I can take it. I want it rough,” I said, letting my lips brush against his length. His head dropped back and he tried to control his breathing. Iignored the intense heat in my mid section and the slickness on my thighs and tried to completely focus on his pleasure.

 

“Roll over,” He said, moving his body up wards. I didn’t hesitate, only obeyed him immediately. He moved over me too, so that his cock was still aligned with my mouth, only now, he was able to thrust into me. He filled my mouth completely, and moved without abandon. I moved my hands to clench his ass, feeling the tightness under my fingers. He was grunting unintelligibly and moaning my name. I let him; the feeling of submitting to his most basic need was clouding any coherent thought I had. _I just want him to feel good inside of me_ , my head kept saying. I flattened my tongue and let him plow into me until I felt him slow his movements and grip the back of my head so that it was pressed flush against his abdomen. I felt the first jolt of his cum in my throat. He had pressed his face into a pillow, but I could still hear him gasping as he came. He came so heavily and so much, that after a moment, I’d need to gasp for air too.

 

Finally he released his grip on me and I was able to swallow. He was breathing heavy and using every muscle he had to stay up and not collapse on top of me. He rolled over and I sat up, admiring him in his panting state.

 

“You look good like this,” I said, taking all of him in. His naked, lean body laid so casually across the bed made him look like a renaissance painting. I was then made acutely aware of the intense throbbing between my legs. I was able to put it off while while pleasing him, but seeing Loki look at me with his sated eyes mad me slicker than I thought possible. His eyes locked onto mine and the cooling down feeling we had evaporated. The heat that came over me made my head hazy. I don’t know what came over me, but in that moment, I knew exactly what Loki wanted me to do. I gathered some of the strands of cum that had escaped my mouth with my fingers, all while holding his intense gaze. His mouth was slightly open and I could see his chest breathing heavily again.

 

I let my fingers trail down my body until I found the slick heat I was looking for. My fingers rubbed at my folds, pushing the left over cum into me. I began panting and held back from biting my lip, knowing he wanted every noise. I moved quickly stroking in and out, until I couldn’t stop moaning. His gaze was so intrusively looking into mine and demanding all of my attention I almost didn’t hear him.

 

“Ride my face,” He said. It sensation was too much to stop so I whined a little when I removed my fingers. His hands found me as I climbed over him and he gripped my hips when they were close enough.

 

“Are you sure?” I said, still panting.

 

“I need your cunt,” He said so low it sounded like a growl. He pulled down my hips so that my glistening folds were on his mouth and his tongue began lapping at me.

 

“Oh god, Loki…” I moaned. One of my hands went to grip the headboard and the other tangled in his hair. His tongue move to my clip and nipped at it a bit with his teeth. One of his hands removed from my hips and he began thrusting fingers into me. I felt the tears prick in my eyes once more that night and I began to think I’d lost my mind. Loki’s hot breath on me and his fingers diving into me was too much. I cried out as I came, spilling his name and tears. My head rolled back and I realized I’d been bucking my hips ferociously into his mouth. I calmed down a bit, tears still silently spilling from me. His bruising grip turned soft and he began rubbing soothing circle into my skin, and helping me down so that I was laying on top of him.

 

“I’m sorry… I don’t know why I’m crying,” I said, between gasps. He held me tightly to his chest, letting me bury my face into his neck. He shushed me, pressing lazy kisses to my forehead. After a few minutes I calmed down, matching my breathing to the steady beat of his heart.

 

He whispered sweet, reassuring words into my ear, which felt somewhat out of place for the lewdness of the evening. I felt my breath catch for a moment before I pushed myself up to look at him. He smiled sweetly at me, brushing some strand of hair behind my ear. I looked at him, with pleading eyes still ticked with un-fallen tears.

 

“I feel overwhelming and intoxicated and… so much more than I’m sure my body can process right now,” I said. Loki didn’t react, but just kept soothing me. I didn’t expect it to feel this way; a complete loss of inhibition and reason, giving myself entirely over to him. I wanted him to feel pleasure and contentment, no matter the cost. I would stay trapped in his bed, in his arms, until kingdom come.

 

“Whatever it is, we’re feeling it together,” he said, drawing soothing circles on my cheek with his thumb. I nodded, sniffled a bit, then tucked my head back into the safe, warm expanse of his chest.

 

It was then what I realized I was feeling; _love_.

 

-

 

We napped again, clutching each other so closely that our bodies looked like one being. We were on our sides, legs tangled, his arms pulling at my body and mine against his chest. I awoke this time, watching his peaceful face. The low light from dawn was illuminating him just a bit, making him shine. I traced the contours of his hip, feeling the taunt muscles. I inhaled his scent; something about it was so comforting that the idea of being away from it for any point in time was unnerving. I pressed my face into his chest and began licking some of the bite marks I’d left there. I didn’t know why I was acting so… feral, but it felt like the right thing to be doing.

 

“One more,” Loki grumbled, face pressed into my hair. I didn’t understand what he’d meant, but his voice was heavy with sleep and I began to feel bad that I was preventing him from having a restful night.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you… you can sleep longer if you want,” I said, my voice was so small it was nearly unrecognizable.

 

“Why would I want to sleep when I could see you covered in my cum?” He asked; I could feel his grin, even with sleep in his voice. I couldn’t suppress my grin either and began nipping at his throat.

 

“I can’t handle it when you say things like that to me… Your dirty whispers kill me,” I said, before crashing my lips to his. He fisted him hair, pulling me tightly to him, and used the other hand to knead my ass. I ground my hips to him, slowly feeling his length harden. I moved my hands along his chest and around his neck, until I was holing onto him so tightly there was no space between us. I felt him yank back my hair roughly, exposing my neck to him. Hebegan trailing kisses down my chin and to my jaw. I felt our roughness over take us, and pressed my nails into his shoulders, leaving red crescents in their wake. His hand squeezed my skin on my hip, working its way around to his cock. He held himself, using some of my wetness and other bodily fluids that had accumulated over night to wet himself. He pushed deeply into me, quicker than he ever has, and immediately began pounding into me. I didn’t have time to adjust to his size, but I was almost glad not to have it. Feeling him be uninhibited and taking pleasure from me is what I wanted.

 

I raked my nails down his back, leaving red welts, and pressed my chest to his. The friction of my nipples being raked against his chest was causing me to moan uncontrollably and let his name spill from my lips like wine. I suddenly felt one of his hands grab at my ass, pulling me up, before pushing his hand between my ass cheeks. I lift up my hips higher, giving him my silent approval. Loki teased a finger around my rear entrance, before putting one in, harshly. I gave half a moan before my voice got caught in my throat and I was unable to form coherent thoughts.

 

“Bite me… Please,” I begged, without realizing it. I didn’t know why I’d asked for that, but the words were out and Loki happily obliged. He licked one long stripe along my throat before clamping his teeth down, and biting me fiercely. I cried out, and my orgasm swept through me. I held his head against my neck, his teeth still at my neck. He kept thrusting into me, riding out my orgasm, but once I went slack and fell onto the bed he pulled out of me and grabbed himself at the base of his cock. I panted, and rested my hands on the pillow above me.

“Where?” he whispered, unable to give more than one word answers. When I didn’t answer him, he scooted up more and let a hand trail to my face. The tender action felt misplaced in such an event of roughness. “Where?” He said, pain in his voice. I looked up at him, my eyes glassy, and raised my chest.

 

“Here…” I brushed the top of my breast. Before I even finished saying the word, Loki had bent over my hand held his cock down between my breast. He grunted as his cum spilled onto me, coating my chest in his essence. Some of his cum got on my throat and chin, but he held himself down and gave a few more thrust into his hand. He panted and held himself up by holding onto the head board. His cum was warm and some of the sweat that had built up on his chest dripped down to mix with it. Instead of Loki climbing down and cuddling with me, his big hands went to rub in the cum on my chest. It felt so good that I closed my eyes and felt him rub his essence into me until it had all soaked into my skin. He pushed some up to my throat, covering that part too, and swiped up the strand that had gotten onto my chin. Instead of rubbing that in, he slowly put his finger in my mouth, making me taste him once more.

_He was delicious._

 

-


	6. Chapter Six: Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I'm back for another installment in this crazy story. I'm still so thankful that everyone has been reading and commenting on this! Thank you all so much, you're support is a huge part of what keeps me wanting to write this. I will let you guys know that this story won't be that much longer. I start law school in a couple weeks, and I'm not sure I'll have a ton of free time to write the porn I love so much. But don't worry loves; I'm sure the spark will hit me randomly and I'll probs pump out some one-shots to keep the fire alive. Until then, enjoy this v smutty chapter! Thanks again and let me know what you think!

 

“The sun is up,” I commented.

 

“A rare sight,” Loki said. His voice was muffled, since he was talking into my chest. After our all-nightsession, we’d slept a little while longer. I woke up earlier than he did and some how maneuvered us so that he was resting on top of my body, his arms around my waist and his face in my chest. He was heavy, but it felt good. I ran my fingers through his dark hair, marveling at how silky it was. The slight curl to it made me wrap it round my fingers as I stroked his neck. He hummed in approval.

 

“It’s supposed to rain all of next week. Is it bad that I’m kind of excited? I mean, everyone wants to experience London in the rain,” I said, mindlessly stroking his hair.

 

“You’ll experience London in the rain quite a bit. I’d enjoy the sun while it last,” Loki said, his fingers tracing patters along my sides.

 

“You don’t look like you get a lot of sun,” I said.

 

“I burn easily. Plus, you’re supplying all of the _golden_ rays I desire,” Loki hugged me tighter. I bit my lip to keep from giggling like a middle school girl the first time someone tells her she’s cute. I felt Loki smile and begin pressing kisses through my t-shirt. Well, his t-shirt but it was mine for the moment. I’d donned a white shirt of his, that was much too loose on me, and my underwear, while he’d tugged on some sleep pants. Our peaceful moment was interrupted by his growling stomach, alerting me to my own hunger as well.

 

“My _golden rays_ may not be all the nourishment you require,” I taunted as he groaned. Loki sat back on his knees and looked down at me. The sunlight was tickling my cheek, and a few streams caught his marble chest. _No wonder he’s named after a god_. His gaze rested on me a bit too long, and I turned my head a way, blushing. Sure, he’d put his cum in ever orifice on my body, but that was in the dark of night. Now, in the light of day, it was so much more real.

 

“You look good like this,” Loki said, grabbing ahold of my ankle.

 

“Because I’m wearing your shirt?” I teased, looking back at him while playing with the hem.

 

“That,” he started, “And how positively fucked you look.” It came out as mostly a growl. I had to bite my lip again. At that exact moment, my stomach decided to make itself known too.

 

“It seems my queen requires nourishment as well,” He said, an evil smirk on his face. I had to turn away again.

 

“ _‘Your Queen’_ , sounds a little medieval,” I said, too embarrassed at how hot that pet name made me to look at him.

 

“I assure you there’s no evilness when I referenced you. Come on, I’ll make you breakfast,” Loki pressed a quick kiss to my ankle before releasing it and standing beside the bed. I’d nearly forgotten how tall he was until I was standing beside hime without the reinforcement of some high-platformed shoes. I hardly had any time to marvel at his height before he bent down, wrapped his hands around my mid-section and tossed me over his shoulder. I yelped a bit before laughing, feeling him bob along to the kitchen. My head only came to his mid back, and I took advantage of the position and gently sunk my teeth into the muscular skin. He squeezed my ass gently before setting me down at a barstool in his kitchen. I set my chin on my hand and watched attentively as Loki maneuvered around the kitchen.

 

“You seem very domestic like this,” I said. He grinned and gave me a wink before turning his attention to the stove and cracking a few eggs. “Do you cook often?” I asked while he was still scrambling the eggs. Loki shrugged.

 

“Sometimes. Usually I just order out. I enjoy cooking, though, just not the mess it makes,” He admitted.

 

“You certainly didn’t mind making a mess in the bedroom,” I teased him, hiding my grin behind my palm. He smiled too, but kept his eyes focused on cooking.

 

“I never mind making a mess when it’s for a beautiful woman,” He said, making me blush. Even after everything we’ve done, Loki calling me beautiful makes me feel like a teenager.

 

“Seem’s you’re breaking all the rules for me,” I said, before I could stop myself. I had meant it as a double entendre for his ‘mess’ rules, but it reminded us of the forbearing shadow that was over our entire relationship; our problematic positions. His expression grew clouds, as did mine. He worked for a few more minutes, gathering some toast and coffee, before setting down a plate that I happily dug into. We didn’t speak until we were finished eating.

 

“We should probably talk about what this will mean for our… relationship,” I said, looking down at my lap.

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Loki said, wiping his hands on a napkin and resting them on his lap. I couldn’t resist the temptation, and slowly hooked his fingers with mine. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

 

“I don’t want to pretend like this didn’t happen. I can’t do that again. Being so close to you and not being able to be with out would kill me,” I pleaded, strained down at our intertwined fingers.

 

“I agree; we can’t do that again. We’ll just have to keep this between us until you’re finished with the class,” He said. I should have been happy at his words; it was the only obvious choice for us. But then another thought passed through my mind.

 

“When I’m done with the class, it will be the end of the semester. I go back to NYU after that,” I said, my voice squeaking a little. Loki pressed my hand up to his face, and pressed sweet kisses to my palm.

 

“We’ll figure it out once we get to that point. Let’s just enjoy the weekend for now,” He said against my skin. I finally looked up at him and it broke any resolve I had to try and work it out right now. I climbed into his lap, which he accepted with open arms, and nuzzled my face into his neck.

 

-

 

“I don’t have any clothes,” I said, sitting on his bed wrapped only in a towel. Loki was walking around, a towel loosely strewn around his hips, revealing the dark, curly hair beneath his navel.

 

“I’m fairly certain you didn’t come over here naked last night,” He said cocking an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and held up the remaining part of my outfit from last night.

 

“These are ‘going out’ clothes. Wearing these in the light of day means everyone will see my walk of shame,” I explained. “Also, you ripped my shirt and underwear off, so those won’t even qualify.” Loki looked smugly at me before walking to me and taking the shreds of my remaining shirt and panties out of my hand.

 

“Well, you really have no use for these anyway…” He said, tossing my underwear to the side, “And I can clearly remember how good you looked in my shirt earlier, so you’re welcome to wear that.” He smiled down at me. I held his gaze up, not trusting myself to look directly in front of my eyes to where his crotch was. “Besides, what makes you think you’re allowed to wear clothes at all today?” He said smirking down at me. I looked up at him in confusion. His look turned hungry and he began climbing over me, forcing me to scoot back on the bed. My heart was racing out of both excitement and a strange feeling of being prey.

 

“Are you just going to tie me up and leave me naked in bed all day, sir?” I asked, as innocently as possible. Loki growled and lunged forward. He pounced on top of me, his entire body weight pinning me down, and began kissing my already-swollen lips. I twisted my fingers in his damp hair as he began removing the towels from our bodies.

 

“You have no idea,” he breathed, “How indescribably good that looks to me. You, tied up in my bed. Getting your scent on everything. Allowing me to fuck you whenever I see fit. Being _completely_ at my mercy.” His voice was low and deep, making his physical touch that much more intense. I reached between us and grasped his cock and he let out a moan of appreciation.

 

“I want you inside of me, please…” I begged. Loki roughly held my legs open as he guided himself into me. I wrapped my legs around him, digging my heels into his back. He waisted no time roughly pounding into me, going so hard the headboard creaked. Loki lifted my hips up to get a better angle and brought my legs around so my ankle rested on his shoulders. I clutched the sheets around me, and screamed at each thrust. Loki was grunting and gasping, and I knew he wouldn’t last long. He used one arm to hold my legs on his chest, and the other to viscously spank me. I screamed as I came just as Loki came too. The feeling of him filling me up while I gushed around him was so intense that I nearly passed out. Loki fell on top of me, wrapping my legs around his waist again before lying over me. We both breathe heavily for a moment, feeling each others sweaty skin.

 

“We might need to take another shower.” Loki chuckles. I laughed with him until it became a full on giggle fit. He silenced me with his lips, chuckling against them a bit too. We witted down and Loki’s kisses turned sweeter. He left on long, lingering kiss on my lips before looking down at me and smiling sweetly.

 

“I’m not getting out of this bed any time soon, am I?” I asked, batting my eyelashes up at him. I didn’t mind being in his bed all day, certainly if he was on top of me.

 

“ _Not a chance_.”

 

-

 

We laid in bed nearly all day, talking about everything and nothing. And of course, intermittently fucking. I laid on my side while Loki rested his head by my stomach. One of his hands rested on my knee, tracing soothing circles on it. I played with his hair, relishing in how soft it felt. Loki was recounting a story of his time in school when he and his brother backpacked in India over holiday, smiling as he fondly remembered details of getting trapped in a hostel with a groups of monks.

 

“They were decidedly less amused by Thor’s colorful language, so I had to smooth it over before we turned the peaceful men violent,” Loki said with a smile, making me chuckle a bit.

 

“What’s Thor like?” I asked after a moment. Loki stilled, I could feel his shoulders stiffen.

 

“He’s boorish.... and blonde,” Loki said.

 

“That is... surprisingly descriptive,” I teased. Loki let out a humorless laugh. “Are you two close?” I tested, not sure of how he was going to respond.

 

“We were, when we were children. As adults we’ve drifted.” Loki said, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Did something happen?” I probed further. Loki didn’t respond, but rather pushed himself up and began crawling over me. He trapped my arms by my side and stared down at me with an amused smirk.

 

“So curious...” Loki said, mostly to himself. “You know, curiosity killed the cat.”

 

“Satisfaction brought it back,” I finished, cocking my eyebrow at him. He dipped his head to my neck, licking at my pulse point. He kept licking, nipping, and pressing his body down on mine.

 

“And what would satisfy this pussy?” Loki growled against my skin. I gave a strangled moan as he got to a particularly sensitive spot behind my ear. I felt him smirk against me. “What was that?” Loki teased.

 

“You.... please...” I pleaded as he began grinding his hips into mine. He finally kissed my mouth, pulling me into into a sweet slow kiss. His hands trailed up my sides, pulling my shirt over my head, before moving his mouth to my breast. I was already panting and growing wetter by the second. But Loki took his time teasing me, lavishing my chest in sloppy kisses until I was squirming with desire. He finally moved further down to kiss my inner thighs, teasing my core with his hot breath. I was mewling and whimpering pathetically, need more than he was giving at the moment. “Please... please touch-“ my begging was cut off when I felt his lips at my folds. I was breathless for a moment, my entire body tingling with the sensation.

 

I curled my fingers in his hair holding him closer as I bucked into his mouth. He was going so slow, with soft light strokes of his tongue. I could feel tears of desperation escaping the corners of my eyes. Loki held my thighs in his hands, massaging them and occasionally moving up to grasp my ass. I bit my lip, trying to control myself and let Loki take his time with me. I wanted him to pound into me as fast and harsh as possible, but I knew the slowness was what he wanted. Loki brought me just to the edge before stilling his movements and pulling away. I immediately sat up, looking bewildered at Loki with tears still pricking my eyes.

 

“What are you- Why did you-“ Loki cut me off by kissing me, making me taste myself on his mouth. My hands went up to grasp him closer, no longer caring why he stopped eating me out, but only wanted him to do _something_. He quickly pulled off the sweat pants he’d threw on earlier, letting his hard cock bob between us. I went to stroke him, but he grabbed my wrist just in time.

 

“That’s not for your hand,” he growled into my ear. I felt a chill go up my spine at his voice. It was so low and lustful, I felt my center pulse. Loki pushes us back down, hovering over me. He held himself as he aligned with my core before painstakingly slowly pushing into me. I pleaded his name, asking him to go faster. He didn’t listen and continued with his slow torture.

 

Once he was fully inside of me, he took a moment to stare down at me. I was breath heavy, relishing the feeling of him. His face was etched with pure ecstasy and his pupils were dilated so much that they were nearly all black. His look was dark and intense and I couldn’t help but fear that speaking about his family brought that on. I held my hand up to stroke his cheek, marveling at the unblemished skin, and his gaze softened a little. He lowered his face to sweetly kiss me, which I returned happily, but with a little more fever than him. His hand came up to hold my throat, pushing me into the mattress. The sensation was oddly… comforting. He wasn’t choking me, but rather telling me that he’s in control. I started realizing how good it felt when I just let him take the reins.

 

He worked slowly, very slowly. I was nearly in tears at this point, wanting to cum so badly that it lit my entire body on fire. Loki was getting close as well, his rhythm interrupted and sporadic. He began snapping his hips to mine, staring down at me with that same dark look. I reached my palm up to cup his cheek, a silent plea that my lips couldn’t convey. His head instantly dove down to my neck and he growled his command for me to cum into my ear. I obeyed immediately, and he followed. My insides clenched as my entire body flooded with euphoria, and I barley registered Loki finishing inside of me.

 

After a moment, he rolled us over and continued to start into my eyes. His expression still held a post-orgasmic kind of look, but I could see that he was holding something back as well.

 

“What’s wrong?” I question softly. 

 

“It scares me… how much I want you,” Loki admits. I could have felt shocked or confused at his question, but i realized in that moment, I knew exactly what he meant.

 

“I’m scared too. I’ve never felt like this before,” I said. Loki didn’t respond, he just held my gaze. After a while his hand came up to brush away some hair on my shoulder. I scooted closer into his embrace, and he adjusted to me as well. “We’ll make this work, right?” I whispered against his skin.

 

“Yes, we will,” Loki said softly.

 

-

 

“This isn’t typically where students live,” Loki said. He was driving me back to my apartment in the city after I’d told him I wanted to go home. Sure, having a super sex marathon all weekend would be greater than anything I could possibly imagine, but real life kept nudging its way into my brain. Loki had kindly offered for me to stay at his place, even if just to study, but he and I both know how that would probably end.

 

“My parents hooked me up when I moved here. They figured the safer places wouldn’t be the normal student housing so they set me up down here,” I told him. I kindly left out the fact that my apartment was on the market for 2.7 million before my parents bought it, deciding that was a conversation for another time. I pointed to the small space in front of my place to pull into, which Loki did.

 

He looked over at me was a sad expression as he squeezed my hand that he’d been holding the whole time. We hand’t spoken much about the conversation earlier, but it was safe to say that his family made him vulnerable. Part of me felt bad for leaving after that, but Loki had assured me that I wasn’t forced to stay with him. I sighed as I looked over at him, reaching out with my free hand to cup and stroke his cheek. His eyes fluttered close at the contact and I made a mental note of how much he liked that.

 

“You don’t have to go,” He said quietly.

 

“I know,” I said. Loki opened his eyes again, making my resolve deteriorate just slightly. “I promise I’ll see you tomorrow. I just need to get caught up with some stuff,” I explained. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips.

 

“Oh darling, please don’t let your grades slip because of me. I hardly think you’ll like the punishment I could give you for doing so,” Loki said, face inching towards mine. I bit my lip to suppress a smile that would probably make me look foolish.

 

“And what punishment would that be, Professor Laufeyson?” I teased, moving my face so my nose brushed against his.

 

“Let’s pray that you don’t find out,” He whispered. His lips then slammed into mine, entrapping me into the deepest kiss we’d shared. His tongue invaded my mouth, swirling against mine. His hand came up to hold me into the kiss, not that it was really necessary. He sucked and nipped at me for a solid five minutes before finally releasing me, and resting his forehead against mine.

 

“Have a goodnight, my golden one,” Loki said, soft and low. I just chuckled and lightly kissed his lips again, finally getting the will to part from him and exit the car. I waved back at Loki, smiling from ear to ear, happy to see that his smile matched mine. I didn’t hear the car drive away until I was in the building, trying to calm my racing heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the longer version of this fic is a Professor!Loki fic, but this part of it is just Loki. I didn’t want to spoil anything, but I obvi included the little teaser about how the reader is still in college *Wink Wink*. Let me know what you think!


End file.
